Death shall never part us
by Zucca 101
Summary: Shortly after she became a Transmetal 2, Blackarachnia's love, Silverbolt is killed by a Predacon trick. Can love triumph over death? Can redemption be found in an unlikely messiah? R


Death shall never part us.

A Beast Wars fan fiction by Zachary Brown.

I don't own Beast Wars (Sadly) but would gladly accept a donation in the form of the entire franchise! Nor do I own the song lyrics (soon to be) included.

Chapter one: True hero.

Dawn broke over the volcano where the Maximals made their new home and base. The sunlight glittered down across the natural landscape, broken only by the gigantic doors protecting the catacombs from the Predacon threat outside.

From the sky, a single silvery speck descended.

Bearing a wolven body and avian wings, it flew gracefully towards the mighty doors, which opened sluggishly.

Silverbolt, Maximal tracker and warrior, flew through the doors and into their well-established base.

Transforming, he looked up to the salvaged bridge section of the Axalon and flew up, seeing Rattrap at his post, asleep.

Silverbolt shook his head slowly. He had low tolerance for the insubordinate and lazy, but Rattrap somehow fit into neither category.

The wolf/eagle fuzor walked up behind Rattrap and pushed his shoulder. "What are the chances that I could be a Predacon who snuck through the main doors while you slumbered, Rattrap?" He asked in his bold voice, eyes glancing at the security monitors.

The Transmetal rat yelped, jostled awake by his comrade. He sneered up at Silverbolt and gave a blithe wave of his hand.

"Feh, de' Preds can't get past the new proximity sensa's me'n Rhinox installed. There's only one entrance and we got the place lined with autoguns. We might as well give em' legs and let em' go slag de' Darkside." He said, his feet returning to the deck, having been propped up on a console just earlier.

"Things go wrong. We musn't become lax, you know." Silverbolt said matter-of-factly.

"Aww come off it, Bird-Dog. Yer' startin' to sound like da' Boss Monkey." Said the irritated Maximal spy.

Silverbolt smiled. "Thank you. Considering that the leadership of Optimus has kept us all alive this long, I'll take that as compliment." He said, walking off to find Blackarachnia.

Rattrap sighed, straightening up his pigsty of a workstation and scanning all the borders and security cams. "Gotta dig reeeeal deep to get to 'Bolt." He muttered.

Silverbolt walked along, not seeing the cyberweb snare that was set out specifically for him. He let out a yell of surprise as he was hoisted up and dangled from the ceiling upside down.

He chuckled, seeing the slender, cobalt, red and gold form of the Transmetal 2 spider, Blackarachnia.

She planted a kiss on his wolfish muzzle as he hung there, a claw tracing patterns over his armor plating. "Hullo' Bowser." She trilled.

"Hello, heart of my soul." He said adoringly, cupping her cheek.

Blackarachnia rolled her eyes. "You never run out, do you? You're gonna have to start using other languages to make new titles." She said.

Silverbolt dexterously loosened himself form the web and stood before her. "Amor mei vita." He said and winked.

Blackarachnia laughed. "Latin, huh? Suites you." She said, her arms wrapping around him. "So, how was your morning patrol?"

Silverbolt smiled. "Quiet as usual. The Predacons aren't morning people, amoureux avant de mon vie utile." Silverbolt said.

Blackarachnia looked a bit disgusted. "Sorry rover, French isn't your thing. You make it sound even better, but it's just not your cup of energon." She said, snorting in amusement.

Optimus Primal, tall, powerful and wise, walked in with mighty footfalls, the ground shaking with every step.

"Ah, Silverbolt. You're back from patrol. Everything's quiet I assume?" He asked, his voice as usual, tinged with an electronic hum ever since he took Prime's spark into his body and morphed into the Maximal/Autobot hybrid that he is today.

Silverbolt nodded. "Indeed. A lovely morning given no stain by the taint of Predacons." He said.

Optimus nodded. "We've not seen much activity from them for deca-cycles. Ever since Blackarachnia went through her change."

The spider woman walked towards the quarters that she and Silverbolt now shared, having both announced their mutual love and 'moving in' with eachother. "You think they're up to something, don't you Primal?" She asked before sliding the door shut behind her.

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest. "She took the words out of my mouth." He said, looking to Silverbolt. "I'm afraid our time hasn't been spent well. We've been too lax in our recon of their activities. To top it all off, we still haven't found the alien device. Blackarachnia says she wasn't aware of it's presence, too anxious to help you to look for it." He said, referring to the night that Blackarachnia was killed during an attempt to disarm her shell program, and resurrected by the advanced Transmetal driver. The alien device had vanished that night, and they found no evidence of self destruction. It was out there somewhere.

Silverbolt nodded. "Yes… my patrol radius should be increased." He said thoughtfully.

Optimus raised a brow. "But you've already expanded it twice."

The eagle/wolf nodded. "It won't do any harm to expand it again. I have a duty to honor."

"You're a good soldier, Silverbolt. Don't tire yourself out." Said the Maximal General, then walked to the Axalon wreckage. "Get some rest before going out again. You've earned it."

Silverbolt saluted and walked to the room he shared with his lover, unaware of the events soon to take place that would change his existence forever.

Megatron scowled, scrolling grumpily over reports from as close to the Maximal's base as his troops could manage. The enemy had not one, but TWO Transmetal 2's.

While the one he possessed was powerful and vicious, two to one was still two to one. He needed more Predacons, period. They were abandoning him by the shipload, or so it seemed. First Dinobot, then Blackarachnia, and as for Tarantulas, he cannot count on him for anything now.

There was one cause for cheer now. Waspinator had discovered the Transmetal 2 driver while on patrol. The energy it was exuding made the wasp-bot fly back to base at record speeds, delivering the device to his commander. Waspinator now sat in the holographic chamber enjoying a simulation as a reward.

He had an advantage now. A badly needed one. However, without the technical brilliance of Tarantulas, it was doubtful that the Predacons could construct a Transmetal conversion unit. If he could, he would be able to augment all his troops and defeat the hated Maximals, giving way to the Ark.

If he did that, he wouldn't have to take such desperate measures as he did when he attempted to destroy Optimus Prime. This time he'd be more subtle. He had not realized it then, but Optimus needed to survive in order for the Matrix of Leadership to be used against Unicron to defend Cybertron.

He would download a series of encrypted instructions directly into the original Megatron's core processor and give him critical tactical information that would aid him AFTER he became Galvatron. History needed to be untouched until Cybertron was safe.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having such clarity, now.

For the moment though, he would pick off the Maximals one by one. He decided he'd begin with the meddling Silverbolt who was the only flyer besides Optimus. He didn't count Depth Charge since he knew of the vendetta the rogue Maximal had sworn against Rampage. Yeeeess… Silverbolt would make an excellent first target. The loss of the poetry spouting lupine would be a serious blow to the morale of the enemy.

A pleased smile crossed his face as he envisioned the traitorous, die-hard spider weeping over the sparkles wreckage of the wolven Maximal.

Silverbolt flew along the thermals that rose from the Earth, taking pleasure in the joy of flight. The Maximal always took joy in flying. He remembered how he used to just take off on a whim, obeying instinctive urges from his beastly side.

He used to feel like his life was nothing but a big, tumbling mess. His feelings for Blackarachnia when she was still a Predacon made him fear himself, worrying that he might have the seed of betrayal within his heart. His fears were tempered when he began seeing the behavior of Blackarachnia. She exhibited just as many Maximal traits as she did Predacon. He was certain she'd be that way even if she were full-blood Predacon.

Life wasn't out of things to worry and plague his mind with, however.

As of late, he'd felt like a fifth wheel in the grand scheme of the Beast Wars. He felt an increasing sense of uselessness with each passing day.

Old technology.

The world echoed painfully in his head. He had overheard Optimus speaking once regarding any who weren't Transmetal as being 'Old technology.'.

Silverbolt knew that Rhinox contributed with his technical genius, not being reliant on Transmetal tech. Silverbolt on the other hand, was becoming more of a liability on the battlefield. He lacked the firepower to continually compete with the Transmetal opposition, and now his lover was a Transmetal 2, making him feel obsolete among his comrades.

Indeed, he was shot down more often these days, despite his best efforts.

Such moments passed quickly though, as he did not fret over such things.

"We all play the hand we're dealt in life." He reminded himself.

At that moment, he spotted the black and yellow striped chassis of Waspinator, having been crushed by a boulder.

The boulder sat on a tiny hill in a clearing within the jungle.

Sparks flew from the transformer, his body badly mangled. It looked like he would need help if he were to survive.

Silverbolt felt a stab of pity and flew down.

"Weren't being careful around geologically unstable climate, were we?" He asked calmly. "You should take better care when flying around thermals."

The feeble Predacon shivered uncontrollably, not out of pain or shock, but out of fear. He was to be the 'bait' of the snare, instructed to wait until a Maximal came to 'finish him off'.

Waspinator meeped in surprise as he felt the boulder lurch and move off of him, freeing him from the artificial snare.

Why didn't he finish him off, or at least try to?

Waspinator remembered back when Silverbolt was with the Predacons. He had always been friendly and encouraging. He'd helped Waspinator to feel better about himself and not to let the other Pred's bullying get to him.

Waspinator likewise felt a stab of pity, no longer wanting to be part of this trap. "D-Doggy-bot? Run… Run now. Freakbot and Crab-bot set trap." He murmered.

Silverbolt tilted his head, helping the Predacon to his feet. "What's that?" He asked.

Waspinator was about to elaborate when a crimson blast struck the Maximal square in the chest, making him fly off the hillside and impact with the boulder he'd just heaved.

Dinobot and Rampage both walked out of the mists covering the jungle.

Waspinator panicked, jumping between Rampage and Dinobot. "Well, Waspinator will just take Doggy-Bot back to Megatron now so we can… put him in brig. Yezz?"

Dinobot smiled evilly. "Negative. We were ordered to exterminate the Maximal on sight and ensure his spark's destruction."

Rampage looked down at Silverbolt as he struggled to get to his feet. "It seems your time is finally up, Silverbolt." Said the Predacon, reaching down and holding Silverbolt up by the neck. "Your pain is exquisite. And your fear… you fear for… _her._"

Silverbolt, battered, beaten and barely above stasis lock, wriggled in the huge Pred's grasp. "N-No.." He choked out.

Rampage looked to Dinobot. "We shall have two Maximals for the price of one." He said coldly. He had never forgotten the day he and Silverbolt accidentally destroyed the only transformer Rampage had ever cared about, Transmutate. Silverbolt now had a consort, and the rage built up within the Predacon's heart until it became yet another insane obsession.

He transformed, cruelly crushing Silverbolt's wings, listening with pleasure as the silver Maximal cried out in pain.

Dinobot watched in silence, as if something plagued his mind from within.

Waspinator, ridden with guilt and shame, watched the Transmetal king crab torture the only transformer who'd ever been kind enough to so much as greet him with a wave and smile, rather then a cold shove or a bullying kick. He knew he could do nothing, so he transformed and flew off, his heart heavy.

"Can you feel the pain, Silverbolt?" Rampage asked, having rendered Silverbolt's wings useless. "This is but an inkling of what I felt when you took Transmutate from me." He whispered. "Your fear though… it is not for your own life. You are about to die, you know it, and yet you fear for _her_?"

"I-I feel no fear for my own well-being. Primus will watch over me. You will not harm Blackarachnia!" Silverbolt growled defiantly.

Dinobot chose that moment to speak up.

"He is strong. Do not play your sadistic game any longer. Allow him to die honorably." He said evenly.

Rampage smirked. "He doesn't deserve it. Let us lure his consort here and destroy her in front of his face. Then he will truly know the pain that I endured. Ah, and to ensure you can see your lady-friend, I'll help you some."

With that, Rampage tore off a plate of Silverbolt's armor and crunched a very important component, the computer that allowed Silverbolt to go into protective, spark-preserving stasis-lock.

Dinobot snarled. "Megatron instructed us to destroy them one at a time because of the danger potential. Cowardly, but wise, considering the situation."

Rampage smiled. "Then we'll just have to… incapacitate him." He said, then proceeded to slowly crush each of Silverbolt's arms and legs, completely immobilizing him.

Dinobot was disgusted, but merely gritted his teeth. "The she-spider is on her way. She can sense the fuzor's distress."

Rampage dropped the immobile Silverbolt and brought a heavy claw down on him, damaging him further. Mech-fluid and organic blood oozed from cracks in his internal supply. He snarled up at the two Predacons, full of defiance. "My lady will defeat you both…" He gasped.

"Spare me." Rampage said softly, taking one of Silverbolt's melee weapons and driving it through his body, spearing him into the ground.

Blackarachnia called out with her supernatural senses, trying to locate Silverbolt. When she finally did, she felt he was in great pain. She honed in, moving as fast as her spider-legs could carry her. There were two Predacons looming over him when she found him. She held back tears as she saw what they'd done to him. He no longer looked like the tall, noble knight she knew and loved, but rather like a sad pile of junk, his shiny silver plating scorched and twisted.

"No…" She choked out. The two Predacons swerved toward her and began firing without pause.

His golden eyes looked up at her, his head barely able to turn. "Bl-Black…" He managed to choke, blood and mechanical fluid leaking from all over him.

She let out an enraged shriek, launching herself at Rampage and disarming him of his rocket launcher. She kicked back, sending the crab head over skidplate, simultaneously firing the weapon she took from Rampage directly into Dinobot's chest, sending him flying off.

She swiftly hogtied Rampage with her webbing, then launched a web in Dinobot's direction. She then retrieved Silverbolt's broken, bleeding and battered form, dashing into the woods with him.

"Stay with me, baby…" She whispered as she ran through the jungle.

Silverbolt, but a torso with a head and an arm dangling off, looked up at Blackarachnia as she carried him, augmented by her superior Transmetal 2 strength and speed.

"Bl-Blackara-rachnia…" He whimpered. "P-Predacons… s-setting trap…" He said deliriously, unable to see what was going on and worried only for her safety.

"What's the matter with you? Go into stasis lock!" She snapped. "You'll die!"

Silverbolt shook his head, a straining squeal of metal was heard. "I-I cannot…" He said. "Getting cold… H-Hold me, my d-dark poison…" He whispered.

Blackarachnia grunted. "Shh, just stay with me Bowser boy. Stay with me… please…"

In moments, she arrived back at the Maximal base, her body weary from the run.

She nearly collapsed before all the Maximals, Depth Charge included, Silverbolt's life force fading.

Rhinox looked up from his diagnostic screen. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes dim and sad. He could not bring himself to meet either Blackarachnia, or Optimus's gaze.

"He's… too far gone. The repair trauma would finish him off, and his spark is irretrievable." Said the green Maximal.

Blackarachnia looked to the shattered, broken form of the once proud, noble paladin Maximal, Silverbolt. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, just reaching down and taking his hand in both of her's and kissing it softly. "Silverbolt… please… don't leave me…"

Silverbolt weakly cupped her cheek, managing a small smile. "Y-You're alright…" He said, his silvery armor plating tarnished with blood, mech-fluid and cracks.

"Yeah, bowser. I'm okay. I'm okay… B-But you're…" She began.

"I know… B-But at least I shall be granted the pleasure of… dying with you at my side, beloved…" He whispered, coughing up black blood and fluid. "I-I love you, Blackarachnia… H-Hold me in this last moment… 

promise you'll carry on once I'm gone… Promise me y-you'll take care of… _them_…"

She gasped, looking down at her mid-section where a pair of tiny twin sparks had begun incubation. "H-How did you know I'm with child?"

Silverbolt managed a weak smile. "I just know."

This brought even more tears to her eyes as she clutched his hand tightly, afraid that if she let go, he would be lost. "B-But they won't understand… Th-They'll want to know their father… Oh please Silverbolt… H-Hold on…"

Silverbolt's eyes also flooded. "T-Tell them daddy loves them… Be s-strong, my love…"

"O-Oh Silverbolt… I'm sorry for hurting you so often… for being a Predacon and never listening to you… I-I'm sorry for not loving you better… I-I've never treated you with the respect you deserve… I would've " She sobbed.

He cupped her cheek softly. "You were always the perfect one for me…

Promise me you'll go on with your life… I-I'm going now… Oh lord… I love you, Blackarachnia…"

The female Maximal held his hand so tightly she thought it might break. He clenched back, his golden eyes gazing into hers as life trickled out of him. "Silverbolt…" She whispered. "Silverbolt… don't you dare go… I love you…"

With that, the white knight gave one last smile, then the gold of his eyes faded and closed, the sound of his heart dying down.

"C-Can you still hear me? Silverbolt…? Silverbolt!" She cried.

From within his body, Silverbolt's spark began to rise out of it.

All around the medical table just watched as the spark of another worthy hero began it's final journey.

"NOOOO! No no no! Oh Primus no!" Blackarachnia screamed, reaching out and closing her eyes.

None of the Maximals knew what happened. There was a blinding flash of light as Blackarachnia touched the Maximal champion's spark that lasted for several seconds, well long enough for the spark to leave to room. As the brightness cleared, Blackarachnia found her claws grasping empty air. "No… no no no no!" She choked, her body heaving as she leaned over Silverbolt's empty shell, sobbing in misery and sorrow.

The other Maximals felt as though their feet were glued to the floor. Even Rattrap had nothing to say.

Chapter two: The grief.

"And so we commit the body of our friend to the planet he came to love, and love upon. Let us not forget his strength of will, his love of justice and his desire to keep safe all that we hold dear. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the name of Primus, amen." Optimus said as the repaired body of Silverbolt, left in beast mode, was laid to rest in the earth, his wings folded around his lifeless form, his body wrapped in a burial shroud.

The death of Silverbolt was just as demoralizing as Dinobot's death. Another friend lost forever, to a war that could have been avoided.

Everyone took turns assisting the burial detail. When the shovel came to Blackarachnia, she shook her head and turned away, unable to bear the thought of throwing dirt on her lover's grave.

Depth Charge, who had the decency to attend the burial, shook his head slowly. He looked at Blackarachnia, whose face was blank and expressionless. "I swear on my life that this is X's last victim."

The last word echoed in her head. 'Victim… victim…'

Cheetor sighed, the Transmetal 2 bot patting the dirt down. "Goodbye Silverbolt. Thanks for teaching me to be a good egg through thick and thin."

Rattrap was uncharacteristically silent until it was his turn. "So long, bird-dog. You've given me a lot to think about." He said slowly, vowing on the inside never to be slack at his post again.

Rhinox laid down a holographic portrait of the fallen champion as he did with Dinobot's memorial. "You'll not be forgotten, Silverbolt. Your purity will be legend when we return to Cybertron." Said the green Maximal.

Depth Charge said nothing out of respect, just shaking his head slowly.

Optimus sighed softly. "He was a good friend, and a valiant warrior. Like our other friends who've fallen in battle, he will be missed."

As Optimus continued his speech, Blackarachnia conceded to herself bitterly, remembering how brutally mangled her hero was. The senseless and sadistic damage done to him, and for what?

"To save that useless bug…" She muttered darkly and bitterly. Suddenly she stopped. How did she know that? She'd seen Waspinator walking away from the site of the horrific act, but how did she suddenly know what happened? Or how Silverbolt was tortured? The damage could have just as easily been from fighting.

Was the life of that bug the final testament of her hero?

Blackarachnia walked away from the service, her back turned on them all. Her heart reached out, trying to find something that made sense as she walked in the direction of the Predacon base.

"I must… keep everything he fought for safe." She whispered to herself as she transformed and scuttled along on her eight legs.

Waspinator miserably paced in his cramped quarters, his wings flicking every now and then.

He could not get the events of yesterday out of his head, could not focus on any tasks. He couldn't even enjoy a mug of tea.

The Maximal who died was like a friendly older brother to him when he was still within the Predacon faction.

He didn't make a fuss whenever Waspinator said something stupid, just grinned and bore it. He wouldn't admonish the wasp either, encouraging him and trying to help him get better overall.

Now he was dead, because of his own kindness and Waspinator's trickery.

Waspinator sat on his bunk, looking over his possessions and personal effects. A plaque from the Cybertronian arts fair, congratulating him for winning second place in the amateur section. A laserball, a small statue from his favorite chain of Cybertron mech fluid establishments featuring a burly bot with his arms spread wide open, an almost untrustworthy grin on his face. Also a few things he'd found on Earth ranging from a collection of interesting rocks, a potted fern and a glass of water.

It was that moment of silence that Megatron entered without knocking and waved his arms wide. "My dear Waspinator, at last you show your usefulness. Two out of three traitors dead. We have but to eliminate Blackarachnia before the circle is complete. You've earned the week off, yeees. Here is another simulation card for your enjoyment."

The purple Predacon despot unceremoniously tossed the card on to Waspinator's bunk and walked out, chuckling gleefully to himself.

Waspinator's shoulders slumped.

"Waspinator'd rather have not killed Doggy-bot. Pleasure simulation killing not worth Doggy-bot …" He muttered.

"You're damn blasted right its not!" Came a familiar, feminine voice from the ceiling.

Waspinator looked up, his mandibles dropping open in shock before the Transmetal 2 spider clamped a claw over his mouth.

"Make one noise, and I'll eat your spark right out of your chest." She said dangerously.

Waspinator nodded meekly.

Blackarachnia descended to the floor and locked the door. "You're coming with me, right now."

Waspinator gulped. "What for? Spider-bot scrap Waspinator for what Waspinator did!" He squeaked.

Blackarachnia clenched her teeth. "I should, shouldn't I? But then… his death would be for absolutely nothing…" She muttered. "Pack what you need, you're coming with me."

Waspinator did as he was told, packing some of his things into a small box and inserting them into a satchel.

"Why Spider-bot do this? Waspinator curious, why you not scrap Waspinator? D-Doggy-bot gone now…" The meek Predacon said in shame.

"Don't remind me…" She said slowly. "Silverbolt saved your worthless hide, even when he knew you were an enemy. He… He always sees a good heart. I'm going to trust his wisdom, and you're going to become a Maximal."

Waspinator couldn't quite believe what he heard. He looked up at the femme Predacon and gasped.

"Y-You want to make Waspinator into a WHAT!"

"You heard me. I'm gonna do the same operation that I went into. We're reprogramming you. I can't keep your worthless skidplate safe if you're here."

Waspinator looked around at his cramped quarters, remembering the more free and open quarters of the Maximal base.

"Wh-Why Spider-bot want to make Waspinator into M-Maximal?" He asked shakily.

Blackarachnia growled. "I just TOLD you, bug-brain! Now shut up and come with me." She snapped, climbing up into the vents.

Waspinator sighed, nodding and slinging the satchel over his shoulder and following the spider through the upper vents of the Darkside and out into the open, bound for the Ark.

The Maximals were all gathered at a wake held in Silverbolt's honor, much like the one held for Dinobot after his death.

Rattrap remained near the drink stand, guzzling down his strongest brew, straight from the tap he and Rhinox built.

"Bolt… Why'd ya have to go out? I neva' got to show ya' that lil' hole in the wall on Cybertron…" He muttered to himself.

Optimus talked with Depth Charge, telling of Silverbolt exploits earlier in the Beast Wars. His resignation from the Predacons, his heroism against Protoform X and how through love and dedication, her turned a female Predacon to the side of good.

Rhinox tried to talk to Cheetor, but he was reclusive and didn't speak much, his mind too troubled and disturbed not only by his friend's death, but also the Maximal's dwindling numbers.

Rattrap watched the main door open and was surprised to see Blackarachnia, having not expected her to return so soon. He was even more surprised to see Waspinator buzzing behind her.

"Legs! Look out!" He shouted, slamming a fist on the nearest alarm klaxon.

Everyone turned their attention to the now cowering wasp in the entry alcove, hiding behind Blackarachnia.

"S-Spider-bot save Waspinator! Waspinator come in peeeace!" He cried out to the Maximals who all turned their weaponry towards the former Predacon navigator.

Blackarachnia stood in front of him, her arms spread protectively.

"No! Stand down, all of you! We have a new ally in our fight." She said.

Each Maximal exchanged glances, too sobered by their friend's wake to crack a comment.

"I… see. What brought on this?" Optimus asked softly, clomping towards the shuddering wasp and the femme fatale spider woman.

Rattrap scowled at the wasp with genuine anger. "Is 'dis all the thanks yer' giving Bolt? Runnin' away from his funeral to catch de' lousiest, most useless Pred eva'? I dunno what octane you've taken, but it's downright fishy."

Blackarachnia walked up to Rattrap and backhanded him, sending his head snapping back. "Don't you _dare _tell me I'm disrespecting Silverbolt! He was the only reason I stayed with you all! Now I'm Maximal and have no choice! There are… things you don't know. Silverbolt gave his life to help Waspinator. I'm not going to let his final efforts…"

She glared at Waspinator. "… pitiful as the result is, be spit on by Predacon politics! I've convinced him to defect."

Depth Charge snorted. "That's a good strategy alright. Take their useless baggage and make it our own."

Rattrap nodded, rubbing his face. "Yeah. Even if he was legit', this guy's about as useful as a bucket a' rusty nails!"

Cheetor crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. He's like, totally useless."

All the while, poor Waspinator heard all the scornful remarks about him. "Maximals no better then Predacons, Waspinator thinks… Spider-bot say Maximals treat me like equal. Maximals have no decency without Doggy-bot."

That brought everyone to a halt. He was absolutely right. Rather then welcome him as they should have, they all said things just as hurtful as what he hears from his Predacon brethren.

Optimus stepped forward, looking down at the diminutive wasp. "I apologize on behalf of the Maximals. We're still getting over Silverbolt's death." He said slowly.

Waspinator felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Blackarachnia was the only one who knew that Waspinator was the initial instrument of her lover's demise, and she promised him she wouldn't tell anyone.

"W-Waspinator understand." He said slowly.

Optimus stood up and smiled. "I extend you the hand of friendship, Waspinator. Welcome aboard." He said, reaching down and engulfing Waspinator's small hand in his own.

His previous reservations melting swiftly, Waspinator found himself smiling for what seemed like the first time in a short eternity. He reached up to the side of his head, and the Predacon symbol that resided there shifted to the Maximal symbol.

"Computer, Waspinator activation code shift." The wasp said, slumping down, his eyes dimming briefly. He stood up again and saluted Optimus Primal.

Blackarachnia could not smile herself though. She was satisfied however, that the last thing her true love fought for was not done in vain. "Silverbolt…" She whispered softly.

Rhinox showed Waspinator to the CR chamber where he would undergo light reprogramming to help his transition.

Blackarachnia sat on the ledge where she and Silverbolt used to watch the stars. It was also the same ledge she went into shock upon when her core program started shorting her systems. If Silverbolt hadn't been there, she'd have surely died.

So many times he'd saved her, and only thrice she'd paid him back.

She sighed softly, shaking her head. "Why didn't I stop him when I felt something was wrong? I could've saved him…" She whispered to herself.

Waspinator, recently refurbished, looked up at Blackarachnia from the ground and sighed softly. He was constantly plagued with guilt, always wondering why Blackarachnia 'rescued' him.

The knight Silverbolt was dead because of him. He turned around, shaking his head slowly. "How can Waspinator stop feeling so bad?" He asked himself, buzzing away in misery.

Cheetor found the bug hovering listlessly around the base and asked him what was wrong.

"Waspinator feel guilty about doggy- Err.. Silverbolt, getting murdered by crab-bot." He said ashamedly.

Cheetor didn't know the full extent of what had happened, assuming the wasp was going into some manner of denial.

"Hey, it's alright Waspinator. Everyone here feels partly responsible. Even me… I just always figured we'd all make it out of the Beast Wars alive. That the Preds would be captured alive and that we'd all be heroes back on Cybertron when we made it back."

Cheetor sighed. "I just signed up to be a navigator. I thought being a soldier was the coolest thing ever. Puh… the reality of it is horrible. I've lost so many friends in this stupid war."

Waspinator just sat there, surprised with the open-heartedness of he Maximal.

"Waspinator understand. Waspinator lose friends too." He said sadly.

The Transmetal 2 cheetah nodded. "Yeah, welcome to the wonderful world of armed aggression. Well, anyway, I've got to head out on patrol. With… Silverbolt gone, I can't get lax." He said as he stood up, holstered his weapon and transformed, the powerful rocket on his back igniting and letting him bound out the great doors at mach 2, a loud bang reverberating the cavern.

Waspinator went to Optimus, unable to rid himself of his guilt.

"G-Gorilla-bot?" He asked, buzzing up near his face. "Waspinator have something to say…" He said slowly, looking down in shame.

Optimus, always having an ear open for those under his command, turned away from his screen. "Yes, Waspinator?" He asked.

"Waspinator… guilty for Doggy-bot getting slagged…" He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Optimus asked the new recruit.

"Waspinator pretend to be hurt for trap.. Doggy-bot try to save Waspinator, but Crab-bot and Lizard-bot slag Doggy-bot… Waspinator think they just capture and interrogate Doggy-bot. He only transformer who treat Waspinator like I'm… I'm… useful."

Optimus nodded slowly. "And now you feel guilty about it? Feel like you're the instrument of his end?" The titanic Maximal General asked.

"Waspinator think so…"

Optimus sighed softly, his large shoulders raising and lowering. "You're stronger then you know, Waspinator. Stronger then anyone knows. It took courage to stay here and look into the eyes of everyone here even after what happened, rather then flying back to the abusive, but familiar security of the Predacons."

Waspinator heard the words and felt a rush in his very spark that he had never felt before. "Waspinator worth something…? Not just cannon fodder?" He asked.

Optimus smiled and nodded. "Very much so. You have much to offer. You just need to be implemented in the proper places, rather then put where you don't belong, regardless."

Waspinator nodded slowly, his mandibles lowering as he wrapped his simple mind around the idea. "Waspinator able to make difference?"

"Mmm-hmm. You've just got to find it yourself, and you'll never go wrong." Optimus said, then walked off to see to other base affairs.

Waspinator recalled recently when Blackarachnia regaled in the story of how she became a Transmetal. She was dead, but the alien device revived her and improved her, infusing her body with the alien Transmetal energy.

"Waspinator… make up for what he did." The former Predacon swore, remembering exactly where Megatron had hidden the alien device…

Chapter three: Unlikely savior.

"Computer! Where in the inferno is Waspinator!" Bellowed the Predacon commander, sitting on his command chair.

The screen blazed to life, displaying a graph that showed Waspinator closing in on the Darkside. "Open the hatch and let that incompetent insect in!"

Waspinator flew in and buzzed up to Megatron. He had switched his activation code and changed the emblem on his head back to the Predacon symbol.

"Where have you been! You spent your leave far from the base. Why is that?" Megatron demanded.

The bug had always feared Megatron. He had joined him for that very reason. But now was not the time for fear. Waspinator summoned up what little courage he could.

"W-Waspinator enjoy the scenery. Needed fresh air." The Predacon navigator said.

Megatron frowned, regarding his minion. "Very well. You're overdue however and that is unacceptable, yeees. Something told me that I need to prepare for a Maximal invasion. I have an… uncomfortable feeling that we are soon to land in a veritable cornucopia of trouble. Guard the Transmetal device. We musn't let it fall to the Maximals, or all is lost. If you fail me, as you did when Dinobot stole the golden disc, I shall feed your spark to Rampage. Yeeees. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Waspinator nodded meekly and flew to the chamber where the driver was stored.

Megatron shook his head, but took comfort in the new series of autoguns he had installed. No doubt, any Maximal that drew near would be hard pressed to deal with them.

Something however, nagged at the back of his mind.

He put it aside, saving his worries for managing his troops instead.

Waspinator flew near the alien device, floating in the restraint chamber. He carefully took it, looking at it cautiously.

At that point, Quickstrike walked right outside the door and happened to peer in.

"Say Buzz. What'cha got there?" Said the bot in his Western twang. "Holeee smokes! Ain't that the thingamabob that boss-bot wants so bad? Ya' ain't supposed to be touchin' it!"

Waspinator told the truth. Or at least part of it.

"W-Waspinator need to guard Transmetal device, Two-head. Megatron's orders."

Quickstrike scratched his head. "Ain't that the thing that got my lil' Sugah-bot all upgraded? Dang! If it made her that sexy, I could use a lil' boost! Now tha' that White Hat tinhorn is pushin' up daisies, she'll be all mine!"

Waspinator looked apprehensively at the scorpion/cobra. He'd heard Blackarachnia speak of Silverbolt and was convinced she'd have none but him.

"What'sa matter Buzz? Usually I can't get you to shut up. You're all quite-like all'a sudden." The Predacon fuzor said.

"Waspinator just tired. Waspinator go out for some fresh air. Two-head guard door while Waspinator gone?" He asked, tucking the device behind his back.

Quickstrike shrugged. "Ain't got nuttin' better to do. Be quick-like about it though."

Waspinator smiled, transforming and buzzing away. The absent-minded fuzor never spotted the dark round object the wasp was carrying as he flew away…

Megatron's feeling of unease had escalated. He took a stroll around the base, went for a fly and even took potshots at trees and rocks. Nothing made him feel better. He went to check on Waspinator to make sure the foolish bug had not made any mistakes, and shoved Quickstrike aside as he entered.

"Where is Waspinator?" Megatron asked, then spotted the chamber. "The driver! Noooo!" He growled furiously. He grabbed Quickstrike by the head and squeezed hard. "Where is it! What happened here!"

"Nuttin' Boss-bot! I swear to gawd! Buzzy was neanderin' around and asked me to keep shop while he took a hike. Maybe he's got it with im' for safekeepin'!" Quickstrike howled, flailing in his commander's grasp.

"Waspinator and safekeeping are mutually exclusive. Yeees…" Megatron said angrily, throwing down the fuzor. "Computer! Locate unit Waspinator."

"Unit Waspinator increasing distance. Apparent destination, Maximal base." The computer helpfully explained.

If Megatron's face could pale, it would. "SLAG!" He bellowed, smashing the chamber with his weapon and stomping around angrily. "ANOTHER turncoat! Is there no end!"

Quickstrike groaned, standing up and shaking his head in irritation. "Uhhh… Boss-bot? Lemme find im' and reel im' in. I'll kick his stripey keister for ya'!"

Megatron sighed. "As you wish. But take Dinobot and Rampage with you. You are to execute Waspinator upon retrieving the alien device. He will be a fitting example for any other traitors! How wonderful. He shall have a use after all. Yeees."

Waspinator sped along, confident that he was well ahead of the pursuit group he knew would be dispatched. He couldn't fail this time. He'd failed in nearly everything he did before, and none was as important as this. He couldn't fail this time…

He saw the Cybertronian burial mound and felt his spark surge with joy.

"Doggy-bot! Waspinator repay you!" He squealed, landing next to it and transforming, using all six insectile legs to quickly dig away the loose dirt and rock.

"Urgh… Cant… mess up… now!" He grunted, digging as fast as he could.

Rampage howled in rage as he, Quickstrike and Dinobot dashed along the jungle floor, racing after the bug.

"_He wouldn't DARE resurrect the one who destroyed my only joy in life!"_ Rampage thought to himself.

Dinobot strode silently, his vertebrae-like tail held in a high arc for speed.

"As much as I loath him, he is a perfect warrior. Fearless and without remorse. If only he weren't so tied down by his 'honorable' behavior. He and I would make good partners if only he could savor the suffering of others, experience the raw pleasure as a strong willed transformer breaks in spirit. He's too tight-socketed to be any fun."

Rampage shook his head, arming his heavy rocket launcher as he and the others neared the volcano where the Maximal enclave was located.

Waspinator pulled the lifeless beast-form of the fallen Silverbolt out of the hole, moist soil tarnishing his silvery fur and golden feathers.

Waspinator stood back. "Waspinator, maximize!"

The wasp transformed and extracted the alien device, still wrapped in protective coating which he soon removed.

When he touched it, he felt energy coursing through him. A strange, alien energy.

"N-Nooo… Waspinator not need it. Save Doggy-bot!" He cried painfully.

He pushed it against Silverbolt's chest.

"Come on! Waspinator not ask for anything! Work! Please!" He begged, mandibles wavering.

Dinobot suddenly stepped over the ridge. "That will not be necessary, insect. Give us back the device and you will be given a quick death."

Waspinator looked up at the Transmetal 2 and whimpered, dropping the driver next to Silverbolt. He raised up his rocket dart launcher.

"Make, Waspinator!" He hollered, firing at the chrome raptor.

The shots impacted against Dinobot's plating, but did not even phase him. He snarled, his eyepiece sending a bolt of burning plasma at the wasp, melting his right hand.

Waspinator had grown accustomed to being blown up, ripped apart and brutalized, and yet he never got used to the pain. He howled in agony, trying to grab his other launcher.

Another blast from Dinobot's eyepiece sent the wasp hurtling back. He whimpered, transforming and flying away to distract the metal raptor.

Rampage and Quickstrike soon caught up and gave chase to the defector, Dinobot close behind.

Waspinator whimper, buzzing along as fast as he could manage, avoiding rockets and laser blasts launched from the Predacon trio, hoping the device did it's work…

Darkness. Light. The place where all are one. The Matrix! The all-spark of life-force where the sparks of the fallen and those still to come reside.

Silverbolt felt his spark creeping through sub-space towards the glorious Matrix, though he was not at peace. His beloved was still alive and needed him.

But to this, doubts entered his thought-patterns as his bodiless spark floated towards the Matrix.

Did she really need him? She was Transmetal 2, a technical genius and a powerful intellect. He on the other hand was superfluous. All he was good for was scouting and tracking. Even when he did track something down, there was no guarantee that he would defeat who it was he tracked. He was forced to fight carefully.

No… they didn't need him anymore. He was loose baggage in the Beast Wars now.

His spark continued on its path towards the great light.

She will be fine…

Suddenly a flare arose in the core of his spark. NO! Just because she was a Transmetal 2, that did not mean she was invincible. Anything could happen to her, and the Beast Wars could still be won if he deigned to help his comrades and kept true to his duty. Besides, he loved her with all his heart.

He struggled, trying to find his way back, but the inevitable pull of the Matrix grew stronger.

Without warning, he felt tendrils of alien energy lacing through his spark, entering his mind, reading his every dying thought.

"_Your will is strong and your heart is pure. Do you wish to return?" _He sensed a voice that no Maximal or Predacon could create. Something unnatural and yet at the same time, calming.

"_Yes! I'll do anything to return to my beloved's side!"_ He howled.

"_Then accept the gift of life and power. Always remember that it comes with consequence. Do not abuse this power. You will not remember this death. But you will remember the lesson."_ Whispered the alien voice in his spark.

He couldn't tell how or why, but the light grew further away and he sensed his senses returning to him. He felt his mind slip away as his spark struggled to control the powerful, primal urges that raced through his mind…

Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Cheetor and Blackarachnia all raced from the Maximal base, having heard explosions and detecting the signatures of three Predacons, with one more inbound.

Rattrap was the first to see it. Silverbolt's grave was disturbed!

"Oh fer' bootin' up cold! De' Preds've messed with Bolt's restin' place!" He exclaimed.

Blackarachnia gasped and raced over to it, praying that her lover's body wasn't desecrated.

She looked in and felt her spark skip a pulse. "Where is he!" She shouted, claws waving frantically. Already her imagination conjured images of Silverbolt's parts decorating the Predacon base and territory to down Maximal morale.

"After them!" Optimus said, transforming into scramjet mode and letting everyone board.

Blackarachnia felt bitter inside. The Predacons have gone too far! She felt revulsion, knowing she was once among their number.

"There they are!" Cheetor exclaimed, pointing down to where the three Predacons were pursuing the Predacon turned Maximal, Waspinator.

"Waspinator! Up here!" Optimus shouted. "Take cover!"

Waspinator, sadly, was never quick of wit. He spun around and tried to tell Optimus not to worry, that he'd take care of it.

That second was all Quickstrike needed to shoot the wasp full of cyber venom.

"Yee-haw! Take that, bug-eyes!" The cowboyish Predacon yowled, standing on Rampage who was trundling along in tank mode.

The Predacons, and the flying, flaming Waspinator rounded a bend, out of the Maximals eyes for a moment.

Dinobot growled. "I detect Maximals in pursuit. Optimus is with them! Take up fortification!"

The Predacons scrambled and hid behind the massive boulders dotting the landscape. Quickstrike shot Waspinator again, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"We can count on their compassion to lure them into the same trap that destroyed the Fuzor." Rampage muttered, having extracted great pleasure from torturing the Maximal he blamed for the death of his beloved Transmutate.

Optimus spotted the black and yellow carcass of Waspinator and touched down nearby. "Get him onboard!" Optimus ordered.

Rattrap and Cheetor both jumped off to fetch him, never seeing Rampage arming his highest grade warheads and firing them off. The ensuing blast sent them both hurtling into the rocks, damaging them greatly.

Optimus transformed and fired on Rampage, but was struck down by the TM2 Dinobot's powerful eyepiece/plasma weapon, burning through the Maximal General's armor.

Blackarachnia leapt up and began firing her optic lasers at the Predacon TM2, but took a dose of cybervenom from Quickstrike.

"Sorry, sugar-bot, but business is business. Your cute keister makes fer' fine kickin'!" Said the desert-adept Pred.

Rampage gloated. "So, the Maximals' days seem finally numbered." He said, laughing cruelly as Megatron descended from the sky, setting down. "Yes… you are correct, Rampage." The Predacon commander said as if savoring a fine wine.

"I've longed for this moment since the Beast Wars began… It's over, Primal." He said, shooting Optimus again and laughing.

Optimus struggled to get up, his spark struggling to keep himself conscious and out of stasis-lock.

"Don't do it, Megatron!" Blackarachnia gasped, being restrained by Quickstrike and his potent venom. "If the Decepticons win, you won't exist either!"

Megatron chuckles softly, waving a finger at her scoldingly. "Now now, Blackarachnia. I've come to the realization that the dear Optimus Prime passed the Matrix of Leadership to Hot Rod, who then in turn used it to destroy Unicron, the planet-eater who would have destroyed our beloved homeworld. I'll spare Optimus Prime, but shall give my namesake an edge. Yeesss…"

Optimus, still struggling, gasped. "You can't! History-"

"Will be changed for the better. I shall give my namesake the proper advice. The Predacons shall rule over the Maximals, NOT vice versa!" He bellowed triumphantly.

Blackarachnia felt her heart sink. Megatron's scheming had won, and she knew it was only a matter of time until Rhinox and Depth Charge were overpowered and the Autobot Ark under Predacon control again.

"MEGATRON!" Boomed a loud, powerful and noble voice, charged with energy and thrumming with righteousness.

Megatron, the Predacons and the Maximals all looked up at the cliff above to see silvery-red and gold object hurtling down from the sky.

What came to stand dozens of yards away had multiple blades for wings and tail, had large, razor-like talons and bore the body and head of a wolf. However, unlike before, the shape was not all furred. Mechanical elements could be seen, much like Cheetor's TM2 form, only this was more elegant and orderly, not bearing any mismatch. The fur was long and almost shaggy, tinged with rich silver.

"What!" Megatron bellowed. "You!"

"Silverbolt, MAXIMIZE!" Came the call.

With a shift of components and a cranking of new servos, the half mechanical, half biological wolf shifted into a tall, noble visage.

Wings extended and the hiss of metal sliding over metal reached the ears of Maximal and Predacon alike. A strong, noble face first hit Blackarachnia's eyes, tinged shiny silver and streamlined with gold. High cheekbones accentuated the face which looked vaguely wolven, though more so then before with a longer muzzle and longer cheek-drapings of his 'mask'. Wolven ears poked from a waist-length mane of rich, silver hair. Expressive golden eyes glared in outrage at the Predacon group.

Blackarachnia felt her heart surge as she gazed upon her resurrected lover, crimson eyes opening wide.

"Your wretched attempts to win through trickery and schemes shall not avail! Have at you!" Bellowed the familiar voice, his brow frowning as he stepped into the light.

Silverbolt, no doubt. His body was slimmer, more organic, yet dotted with patches of silvery metal. The fur still exposed was of course silver, but it was streaked with gold markings. His wings were like long shards of metal, flexible and beautiful in appearance. His overall look resembled a large, powerful man in skin-tight armor, wearing a wolf's pelt. He howled and reached for a large carbine rifle at his hip.

"Step away from them…" Silverbolt commanded sternly.

Rampage bellowed in anger, drawing his weapon and firing.

Silverbolt knocked away the missile like it were a fly and growled savagely, firing his carbine and disarming the immortal Rampage. "I SAID, STEP AWAY!" He snarled.

Blackarachnia shuddered, having never heard her lover so angry and furious.

The lupine face twisted into a ferocious sneer as he stepped right up to Megatron, who was in a twin faceted state of shock and fascination. "You will leave here, and you will order your filthy lackeys to remove their wretched stink from our territory!" The white knight snarled, standing only a head shorter then Megatron.

The Predacon commander chuckled softly. "So, the valiant Silverbolt is back from the dead. Did the Matrix find you unworthy?"

Silverbolt snarled, revealing golden fangs in his muzzle and locked a clawed hand around Megatron's neck, lifting him off the ground. "The love of my dear one, and the courage of your former subordinate brought me back, filth!" He said, chucking Megatron to the side.

Dinobot came up to Silverbolt, growling. "We will withdraw if you will allow it." The Transmetal raptor muttered, disliking the idea of retreat.

Silverbolt howled in anger, furiously kicking Megatron, who was subsequently knocked out before he could get up. "SPARE THIS WRETCHED MONSTER! He is the epitome of evil and I shall not allow him to leave here intact! Be still, 'old friend'!" He screamed, firing his carbine directly at Dinobot's chest, sending him flying into a boulder.

"Scales!" Quickstrike shouted, still holding on to Blackarachnia who continued to squirm. "Hold still, Sugah-bot, or I'll fix your lil' silver wagon!"

Silverbolt snarled. "Your wagon is the only one that shall be fixed, snake!" He howled, shooting the scorpion/cobra fuzor with deadly precision. "Dare you ever touch my beloved again, and I shall devour your spark!" He hissed. "To think I once thought of you as a brother! Bah!"

Optimus leaned up, shocked and appalled at hearing what his normally gentle and diplomatic comrade was spouting. "Silverbolt!" He shouted, getting to his broad feet.

The disarmed Predacons, minus the ones who'd been knocked out, gathered around their leader as Silverbolt came up to him, his weapon pointed at the Predacon commander's head. "Your reign of terror shall end now and forever, you disgusting wretch! Twice now you've tried to separate me from my loved one and friends, and twice you've failed! Now I shall ensure you shall never harm another innocent life again!" He screeched.

Optimus stepped as close as he dared, fearing for the stability of his friend. "Silverbolt, don't do it! We'd be no better…"

Silverbolt growled, cutting off the Maximal general. "No, fool! That's been your excuse from the beginning! Spare them, try to whittle at them until they give up! Can't you see it, Primal! They'll never give up! We must destroy them all!"

Optimus knew his words would bear no meaning. Silverbolt made a point however, one that struck the Maximal leader deeply. Indeed, the Predacons would not give up. He'd been hoping that they could find a way to restrain them all, but keeping prisoners was too risky considering all things.

"Silverbolt…" Came the feminine voice of Blackarachnia, who stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't what you'd do… this isn't the one I fell in love with…" She whispered.

Silverbolt's grip became unsteady and the tip of his carbine shook. "B-But he'll plot and scheme unchecked… more will die. I can end this…"

Blackarachnia turned him to face her. "If you were laying there and Megatron standing above you, he'd shoot. You're better then this, Silverbolt. We'll find another way to stop the Predacons. We don't have to destroy them. You… said so yourself."

Silverbolt clenched his fist. All the time, Rampage watched in rapt interest. "Yes… I can feel your rage. You want nothing more then to destroy him. Think of how liberating that would be…"

Blackarachnia ignored the disarmed Predacon. "Silverbolt… I love you. Megatron will be stopped. But not like this."

Waspinator, damaged, mangled and looking like scrap, limped up to Silverbolt as well. "Yezzz… Silverbolt listen to Spider-bot. Silverbolt save Waspinator, even when it was trick. Silverbolt have heart of gold!"

Rampage soft, menacing voice rose again. "The end of your ultimate threat. Isn't that worth one life?"

Blackarachnia scowled. "You just want Megatron gone so you can get back your spark and be under your own control!" She snapped. "Silverbolt, please… be the good, noble being I love… you are no killer… Predacons kill. Maximals have mercy."

Silverbolt's hands shook even more violently as he glared in hatred at the Predacon at his feet. His finger tightened slowly on the trigger…

Chapter four: Mercy…?

Four hours later…

The Predacons all rested in their CR tanks to repair the damage caused by the once-dead Silverbolt, including their leader who rested in his personal chambers, contemplating.

They had recovered three whole stasis pods and Tarantulas was reprogramming them. Hopefully, the new Predacons would prove loyal and trustworthy.

Part of him was not at peace however.

"I should have been destroyed by that Fuzor. Yeeess… Why didn't he go through with it?" He mused. "Was it cowardice or… mercy?"

Inferno came up behind Megatron, scowling. "Royalty, the reports you requested are ready. It seems as though the Fuzor carried you and the others back here and left you at the colony's doorstep! What happened, my queen?"

Megatron rubbed his brow wearily. "I do wish you'd stop calling me that… As for the Maximal, I cannot say. Only time will tell…"

Inferno nodded, looking at the report thoughtfully. "What shall we do with the Transmetal device?"

This brought a smile to Megatron's face. Though he'd lost that battle, there was a consolation prize. Rampage of all Predacons, recovered it on the way back. The Maximal apparently did not bother to notice it. "We shall… augment, each and every one of you. You especially, Inferno. You have shown me nothing but loyalty, and such devotion is rewarded. Yeeess."

If Inferno had flesh on his face, it would surely turn redder then his fire-ant beast mode. "I deserve no reward, my queen. I do only my duty."

Megatron smiled. "Yes, but you can do it better with this upgrade."

Inferno grinned toothily. "Then let it be done! I shall have this augmentation to greater serve the royalty!" He declared and flew off.

Megatron laid back in his command seat. "If only all my troops were as loyal as he is…."

He looked at the holo-cams' recording of their arrival by the hands of Silverbolt. The Maximal indeed had carried each stasis-locked Predacon right up to the Darkside's access hatch.

Megatron pondered the image of the newly reconstructed Maximal with a shiver of concern. "Computer, access Maximal energy readings within the last hour. Display and cross-reference with Transmetal and Transmetal 2 signatures."

The computer screen displayed a newer, more powerful signature that wavered into existence next to the other two energy types.

"No… A Transmetal 3! Is such a thing possible? The Maximals deserve no such advantage… I discovered the alien device, **I **altered it's function and **I **built the equipment necessary to create Transmetals! These… Maximals…" He growled, the last word being spoken with unspeakable hatred. "They always grasp success from luck or chance… always dousing the skill of the Predacons. No longer. We now have an edge ourselves… one the Maximals surely will never foresee…" He whispered dangerously, looking at his viewscreens as three new Predacons, two of them a Transmetal, the third a Transmetal 2.

He then looked to another screen as Tarantulas shot Inferno through the chest and placed the Transmetal driver next to him. "We can recreate such an accident. Yeees. The Maximals, even if they do possess a superior warrior, will not win. The Predacons will NOT be slaves."

Blackarachnia found Silverbolt sitting at their favorite star-gazing lookout. She had heard him enter the base, saying nothing to anyone, and coming up here. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her helmet was removed and her long, raven hair was loose, swaying in the light breeze.

"Hi…" Was all she could manage. She knew how deeply the recent experience had cut him. He was a compassionate individual, and the monstrosity of the act he was about to commit terrified him. Shooting down a foe in battle was one thing, killing him in cold blood while he's defenseless is another thing entirely. Yet the things Megatron had done, the atrocities he'd committed were deserving of such a fate, no?

Silverbolt looked up, his newly formed face moist with tears.

"Beloved…" He whispered, his voice broken.

It tore up Blackarachnia to see him this way, her heart reaching out to him. With her new powers of empathy, she could sense his self-apprehension, his disappointment in himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Silverbolt. You did the right thing in the end." The black widow said softly.

Silverbolt snorted bitterly, looking out over the moonlit plains. "Did I? I've allowed a monster to continue living. He's going to kill more until his insane goals are fulfilled. All because I didn't have the courage to destroy him for good."

Blackarachnia felt tears welling in her eyes, but stanched them. "Silverbolt, you're better then him. You didn't give in to murderous urges as Megatron would have, were your positions reversed."

He looked up at her, his golden eyes looking into hers. "You're right, my love… I just cannot help but feel like I've made the wrong choice…"

She took his hand softly into hers. "We'll defeat him, Silverbolt. We'll find a way back home to Cybertron and we'll come with his carcass, dead or alive. If dead, then we'll have done it fairly, not shooting when he's down. That is the difference between Maximal and Predacon. The difference… you taught me." She said, smiling.

Silverbolt sighed softly. "Primus how I missed you…" He whispered, looking up at her, his golden eyes touching her scarlet optics. "I… I've become so upset by what happened, I never even bothered to ask. What… happened to me?" He asked, looking himself over. "All I remember was fear for you, wanting to help…"

Blackarachnia touched his cheek softly. "You're a Transmetal now. Class three. The only one by the looks of things."

Silverbolt looked himself over. "Yes… I feel so much different. I can… feel all of our comrades inside the base. If I focus… I can even hear them."

Blackarachnia grinned. "Looks like you got your wish, rover. I think you're going to play some new important roles in the Beast Wars from here out."

He nodded slowly. "But at such a cost… that reminds me, how is Waspinator?" He asked, gently holding her hand.

She chuckled. "Fine, as to be expected. Better then before in fact. When he came out of the CR chamber, he was quite a bit more energetic. Rhinox says he has some trace elements of Transmetal tech, plus his biological physiology seems to be more resilient."

The silvery/gold Transmetal wolf/eagle smiled. "Such as he deserves. He's a hero, and a welcome addition to the Maximals."

"As you've always been." She said, rubbing his shoulder. "Transmetal or not."

Blackarachnia smiled, leaning close and letting her lips touch his, a tingle of energy trickling between them. Silverbolt murred softly, then gasped, looking up at the sky.

"Stasis pods! Two of them! They'll land in Maximal territory! Let us intercept before the Predacons do!"

Blackarachnia grinned as he transformed into the slender waisted, shaggy haired winged wolf. She crawled on to his back and scratched his head.

"Hang on, milady! This wolf's learned some new tricks!" He exclaimed, his wings arcing and turning into powerful jets that sent him and his one true love hurtling over the horizon, together once again, to retrieve their comrades…


End file.
